The Toronto Trespasser
by courtcourt12797
Summary: What happens when the party of the century turns into a massacre? Will anyone make it out alive? Final chapter is now up! Enjoy my lovelies!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys. Its my first time writing a story on here, so please review. I take all kinds of criticism. It only makes my writing better. Anyway, enjoy!**

_"Please, don't hurt me!" I yelled to the shadowy figure. The figure approached me slowly, gradually getting faster with each step. I watched in horror as they took out a knife, running it against their pointer finger, obviously enjoying me shaking in fear. "I swear, if you come anyway c-closer, I-I will punch you". "Haha", the person snickered. Who am I kidding? Of course they wouldn't take me seriously. I can't even say a full sentence without stuttering. They lifted up the knife and said, "Goodnight princess!" I closed my eyes, expecting to feel a sharp object in my abdomen and blood oozing onto my soft skin. Instead I heard a beeping noise. "Beep beep!" "What the…"_

"Clare, honey, wake up! You'll be late for school!" my mother shouted from downstairs. "Coming Mom", I replied back. Ah, school. 7 hours of torture, 5 days a week. A least I have Alli, Adam, and Eli. "Eli", I whispered to myself. My boyfriend of 4 months. The first time we went out was kinda bumpy, but we're back together and stronger than ever. I reached into my closet and put on a pink tank top, dark wash bootleg jeans, a grey pair of flats, and a grey cardigan. I went into the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and curled my hair. To complete my ensemble, I put on a heather grey skinny headband. I walked downstairs, grabbed a piece of strawberry toast and my book bag, and headed out the door. Since I live down the street from my school, Degrassi, I walk to school and back. I was greeted at the front door of the school by Eli. "Hey there, cutie", I exclaimed. "What, no hey there sexy!", Eli said sarcastically. He draped his left arm around my waist and gave me a peck on the lips. I rewarded him back with a peck on the cheek. He walked me to my locker. I opened my locker and a pink envelope slipped out. "What's that?" Eli asked. "I dunno", I said. Curiosity took over me, and I opened the envelope. Inside was a riddle. It said: "Roses are red, violets are blue, and you better get to Adam before I get to you". "Oh no", I said. Do you think Adam really is in trouble? "Probably not. Someone's trying to spook you", Eli said. "Yeah, you're-". I was interrupted by a frantic Drew Torres. "Guys I've been looking everywhere for you" "Why what happened?" Eli and I asked in unison. "Adam's been hurt. My mom dropped us off early because I had football practice. He was sitting down in the bleachers. Next thing I know, I saw him fall from the very top. I ran over to him and asked him what happened. He said someone pushed him down, but he doesn't know who. It couldn't have been any of the football guys because they were on the field with me." "Drew, how is he?" I asked. "His leg is broken, and he is in a lot of pain. He is at the hospital. You guys can go visit him after school with me if you want to." Drew said. "We'd love to", Eli said. After that, Drew walked away. "Eli, the person who wrote this riddle is the person who hurt Adam. This is real. Either you or Alli are next."

**Hope you like it! I will update every Friday! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I would like to thank all of you for the reviews! You literally made my day! Thank you to the people who made this their favorite story! It means a lot! And thanks to the 130 people who viewed this story. I would have loved for everyone to review, but I'm thankful for you guys just reading it! By the way, I do not own My Last Breath by Evanescence and Degrassi. Anyway, read and review! This chapter is gonna be a thriller!**

Chapter Two: My Last Breath

Eli and I met Drew in the parking lot afterschool. The three of us got into his red truck, a Ford F-150. The inside of the car was tan leather. It has a pair of fuzzy black and white dice in the windshield. His truck smelled of cinnamon. It was neat for the most part; just a couple of papers on the backseat floor. We rode to the hospital, chit chatting here and there. We soon arrived at the hospital

We were greeted by the receptionist. She had beach blonde hair, plump red lips, and the fakest tan I have ever seen. "Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me what room number Adam Torres is in?" Drew said. "Yes, he's in room 308." the receptionist said. "Thank you." I said. We took the elevator up to the third floor. We entered room 308, and were greeted by a content Adam."Hey Adam, how are you?" I asked. "Better than ever." He said, sarcastically. "We are sorry about what happened to you. Are you still in a lot of pain?" Drew asked. "Just a little, but the medication I took helped a lot." Adam said. "Good. I'll go ahead and leave and let you talk to Eli and Clare alone." With that, Drew descended out the door. So you didn't even get a glimpse of who could have done this to you?" I asked. "No". He said. "Well, I got a pink envelope with a strange riddle. I think whoever wrote this is the person who hurt you." I showed Adam the riddle. Once he was done reading it, his mouth gaped open and his face was frozen in awe. "Who would want to hurt lil' old me?" Adam asked, in a fake Southern belle accent. " I don't know, but we have to figure out who did this to you. I think they are targeting all of my friends, so either Alli or Eli are next." I said. "Adam, when are you getting out of the hospital?" Eli asked. "In two days", Adam replied back. "Cool. You need to go back soon. We desperately need help on the backgrounds. Imogen is starting to slack off." Eli said. Adam laughed. "I'll be there in two days." He said. "Eli, we should go and let Adam get some rest." I said. "Bye man". Eli said. He fist bumped him, and I have him a hug. We opened his room door and gently closed it. Drew gave us a ride to my house. Eli and I had to revise each other's English papers. Drew pulled up to my house and said "Bye Eli, bye Clare. See you tomorrow."

"It's good. Just fix that one sentence." I said. "I am so glad my girlfriend knows all this journalistic stuff. Because of you, I am passing English with an A+." Eli said. He leaned over and gave her a warm and succulent kiss. "MMM…." I said. "Maybe I should help you get more A's." I leaned over and kissed him, with passion and fury igniting the flame between us. We were suddenly in a heavy make-out session. "Ahem." My step-brother, Jake, did coming down the stairs. "Clare, I know we share this house, but if you want to do that, can you please take it up to YOUR ROOM!?" He said. "Sorry Jake" I said. "Don't be jealous that your girlfriend isn't here!" Hey, Katie is out of town with her folks." Jake said. "Don't worry man; you'll be getting some action soon." Eli said. "Just like Clare." I started to blush a crimson red. "Eli." I said. I playfully hit his arm. Jake turned on the TV. A loud voice came through the plasma screen. "And In breaking news, 3 are dead in a fatal stabbing. Samantha Smith, John Johnson, and Amanda Free were killed with a cleaver knife. There were found around 3 p.m. today, behind Watson's supermarket on Queens Street. They were said to be killed between 11 p.m. and 3 a.m. We have a sketch of who the criminal may be." Head weatherman Luke King said. The man had on a black beanie, a faded mustache, and a thin layer for a beard. _The knife. The knife from my dreams. Is that the man from my dreams? The 0ne who was about to stab me in the abdomen? This can't be. Just a coincidence. Or could I be physic? No way. Physic powers aren't real? Are they? _I pondered in my thoughts for a while until something was thrown at me. "What?" I asked, dumbfounded. "It came in the mail for you. There's no return address." Jake said. "Oh no" I muttered. "Whatcha say?" Jake asked. "Nothing. Just thinking aloud." I replied back. "Okay." Jake said. He walked in the kitchen to get a snack. I looked down at the envelope. This time instead of pink, the envelope was a creamy white color. I traced my name "Clare" on the envelope. I could feel the indent of the scraggly letters made in the envelope. I called Eli over and showed him the envelope. I was too petrified to open it myself. I watched as Eli used his fingernails to cut open the top of the envelope. He unfolded the paper, and read its contents: "Some people are real, but truth be told, all that glisters is not gold.P.S.-run, run, run." I started to shake uncontrollably. Tears started to slide down my face, as I wept with sorrow. "Shush. It's going to be okay. Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." Eli said while he comforted me. "We are going to find out who did this, and who they are targeting."

**THIRD PERSON OMNISCENT POV**

"Guys I'm here." Alli said. She was invited to the party of the century, which was taking place tonight. She had walked down to the basement, where the party was to be held. She didn't see any party down there. "Hello, is anyone there?" The tan girl asked. She thought she heard something, and turned around. A tall man stood in front of her. In his hand was a cleaver knife. "Ahhh!" Alli screamed. She started to run, but it's kinda hard to run when you're wearing 5 inch heels. She tripped and fell, her nose hitting the ground. The nose blood gushed like a waterfall. Alli lifted up her hand to touch her bloody nose. She started screaming frantically when realization hit her. There was a man holding a cleaver knife behind her. He began to open his mouth. "You think you're better than everybody else, don't you?!" he asked, screaming. "No" Alli said, barely above a whisper. "What did you say? You better talk back to me when I ask you a question." The masked man screamed. "I'm sorry" Alli said, tears pouring down her face. "You better be. And because of that, looks like the Queen Bee won't be coming back to her hive!" He said. And with that, he lifted the knife in the air, and stabbed Alli in the stomach. "No" Alli said. She lay there on the ground, gasping for air. The man kicked her in her face, and left from the building. Silently, Alli sung her last words.

_"Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath, save inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet, raptured light, it ends here tonight"_

And with those last words, Alli was sentenced to an eternal sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I know I had a good time writing it! Please look down, and click the review button. Oh, and BTW, who do you want the killer to be, or who do you think it is? I have a person in mind but I'm not sure yet. Come back next Friday and read chapter three. Follow this story and make it your number one fav! Until then TTFN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and for reading chapter two of this lovely story. Shout-out to Degrassiclare23 for reading and reviewing. You are a loyal fan. To some of you, this story may be taking forever to get to the climax, but I promise chapter 3 will be the rising action, and 4 will be the start of the climax. (I'm in English class right now. LOL). Well, go ahead and read and review. Onward, trusty stead!**

Chapter 3: Lovely Encounters

_I expected to feel a knife in my abdomen, but instead I felt nothing. I looked up from the ground, and there stood Eli, the knife in his stomach, blood drenching from his wound. His once rejuvenating face turned a pale white. His emerald orbs turned a dull shade of black. I ran over to him as quickly as I could "Eli, Eli baby, listen to me, are you alright?" Everytime he tried to talk his central nervous system took over, and he jumped. "Don't worry Eli, I'm gonna get help, someone is going to make you feel better. I'm gonna go call 911." I said. I ran over to my phone, and dialed 911. No service. "Oh no, what am I going to do now?" I said, panic dripping from my voice. "Clare?" I heard a familiar voice call me. "Adam?" I said. I ran over to him and gave him the biggest bear hug I could manage. I was so happy to see him. "Adam, please help me. Eli g-got st-stabbed by the man in the mask. My phone has no reception down here, please help me get him upstairs so I can call 911." I stated. " Of course Clare, Eli's my best friend" I could tell by the way he said that, that he was officially in panic mode as well. We ran over to Eli, I grabbed the top half of him, and Adam the bottom half. We struggled carrying him upstairs, but we managed. Once we got him upstairs and outside, I attempted to call 911. "Crap" I stated. My phone died. "Adam, I think I saw a phone in one of the rooms in there. I have to go back and call the hospital." I told him. He replied back "Clare, that's too dangerous! The killer's still in there. He could get to you as well. "Adam, that's a risk I'm just gonna have to take." I said. With that, I walked back in the eerie building, and searched for a phone. i looked for a couple of minutes, and I found one. Excited, I ran towards it. I dialed 9-1-1 located on the dialpad. But all I heard was that dialtone in the background. "What" I muttered to myself. I looked around the desk to see what the phone was connected to. Nothing, just a cut wire. "The killer must have been here" I said matter-of-factly. "You're right, he was, and he's here now, at this very moment." I got tense at the sound of his voice. I slowly turned around, and couldn't believe my eyes. "Oh no, it's you?" _

I woke up this lovely saturday morning feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. I just love Saturdays, don't you? I walked downstairs to the kitchen. MMM, I thought. My mom or Glen are usually in here cooking, while I sit in the living, which is adjacent to the kitchen, whating something on TV. Jake is of course, in his room, still sleep. RRRR, my stomach growled. I decided to make some homemade french toast sticks with cinnamon, bacon, and eggs. Once I was done cooking, I poured a glass of milk, and ate to a delectable meal. "MMM, that hit the spot" I muttered out loud. After that, I washed and clothed myself. I was meeting Eli at this physic's building. Hopefully, she could tell me about the strange riddles, and my horrific dreams. I grabbed my purse an cell phone, wrote my family a note saying I was going to be out shopping with Eli, and left to catch the bus.

The bus dropped me off at the corner of Melvin St. and Florence Rd. So I had to walk down the street to the physic's building. As I approached the front door, I ran into Eli. "Hey, ready to go in?" Eli said. "Ready than I'll ever be." I said. We walked into the shop and were greeted by a mysterious woman. "Hello loves, ready to receive you fortune.

My eyes watched the lady shuffling the deck of tarot cards in a swift motion. She had a bunch of red and silver rings and bangles, which clanked together whenever her hands moved. She had on a long gypsy-looking wrap dress, with a red scarf tied around her forehead. "So, what made you want to get your fortune read today?" She asked me. I replied "I've been having strange dreams lately. Some scary man has been cornering me, and he also stabbed me. Instead, my boyfriend, Eli, got stabbed. I just don't know what to do." "Well, don't worry love, you're in safe hands with me... Clare." "How do you know my name?" I questioned. "I'm a physic. It's a gift" "Oh right. I knew that" I sunk a little bit into my chair, nervously fidgeting with the hem of my lavender blouse. I watched anxiously as she pulled a card out of the deck. I felt Eli's warm hand come in contact with mine; he is always there for me. She put the card face down on the glass table and said " Are you ready to receive your past fortune" "Yes" I said. She flipped the card over and revealed a card that said: Wheel of fortune. "What does that mean Ms..." Eli said. "Call me Madame Sophia." "What does that mean Madame Sophia." Eli finished. " It means unexpected events came into Clare's life. They turned her life upside down." "Like my parents divorcing." I said. "Yes. Like your parents divorcing." "Madame, I'm ready to receive my present fortune." I replied. This isn't so bad after all. "Very well then." She shuffled the cards once more and picked out a card that said: The lovers. Eli wrapped his arm around my waist. "Aw, how sweet!" Madame Sophia exclaimed. I started to blush a slight pink color. "well, obviously, this is referring to the two of you. You guys will go to the ends of the Earth with each other." "Got that right" Eli said. I gave me a kiss on the lips. Not short and simple or passionate and furiously, but somewhere in the middle. I'm not one big on PDA, but right now, it's just what I need. "And now, for the grand finale, your final tarot card." Madame Sophia shuffled the deck for the last time, and pulled out a card that said: Death. "D-death" I stutttered. "Clare, this could mean anything. A death of a loved one, or even the death of something that was holding you back" She said. "You mean you don't know what this card means! You're the physic, not me! I'm paying you for this information! You have to know!" I yelled. I had jumped up out of my seat self-conciously, and was in her face. "Clare..." Eli said. I felt Eli's mucsular hands pull me back into my chair. "Sorry. She dosen't like that last card that you pulled out." He said. "It's okay. I've seen worse. Well, that's the end of this reading. Would you like anything else done?" she asked. I nodded my head no. The three of us got up from our seats and walked out into the main lobby. I gave the money for the bill once we reached the cash register. "I'm sorry for the way that I acted. I should'nt have been so dramatic about it. I was hoping that it could help me figure out what's going on. I just wanted some sort answer. I was desperate. And besides, they're just tarot cards." I stated. "Well, I'm sorry that you didn't get what you wanted. I don't pick it myself." "I understand." I said " Good bye Clare, good bye Eli. Maybe I'll see you back in here one day?" She questioned. "I don't think so I." I said. Eli and I headed for the door. Eli was already outside when I was stopped by Madame Sophia. "Remember Clare, the truths in the cards." "Okay...?" I said. I was kinda getting freaked out at this point. I walked out of the shop, and looked back over my shoulder. Madame Sophia stood in the shop window, giving me a mysterious smile. I jerked my head back to the front as fast as I could. I wonder what she meant by that? But I know there's no reason to ponder that question, because I'll never know the answer.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry its a filler. I've just been so busy with projects and studying for test/quizzes. It's so hard being a sophmore whose taking college classes in high school. This chapter is definitely a rising action. Chapter 4 will be the climax. I will probably have a new chapter posted Monday because I am off for Labor Day. Anway, Hasta Luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping to get to 15 reviews with chapter three up, but ten is still enough. Once again, thank you Degrassiclare23, you are my biggest fan. To nydedegrassigirl, sorry about the line spacing. I double space it on the doc but when i upload it to fanfiction, it single spaces it. I will work on that in this chapter though. Thanks for reading this story. It means alot. I made this chapter long, just for y'all! RxR.!**

Chapter 4: Hold it against me

"Thanks for the invite Adam" I said as I was given an invitation by Adam.

"No problem Clare. Remember, tonight at 8" "Got it" I said. He then walked off to his homeroom.

Adam and Drew were throwing him a party for getting his cast off. The party was going to be at an abandoned warehouse. Everyone was going to be there: Jenna, Alli(Although I haven't seen here in a couple days. I wonder if she's sick?), Eli, Connor, Dave, Wesley, Becky, Drew, Adam, and myself. The coolest part about it is that it happens to be Halloween today; it's a costume party. My costume is so amazing.

"Hey Clare. What are you wearing tonight for the party?" Jenna asked me. "Can't tell you" I said. "Well, I'm going dressed as a gypsy." Jenna replied.

I shuddered. Just two days ago Eli and I had our encounter with that creepy gypsy. The last thing she had said to me, came floating back in my mind. _The truth's in the cards. _That lady is a nutcase.

"You okay, Clarebear?" "Yeah, I just had a bad encounter with a gypsy the other day." I replied back. I had told her what had happened with the gypsy, my dreams, and the riddles.

"Wow Clare, that sounds complicated. I'm sure what happened with the dream is not going to come true. And for the cards and riddles, that's just a coincedence." Jenna said.

"I don't know. The first riddle I got said you better watch Adam's back. The second I read it, Drew told me someone pushed Adam down the bleachers, and as a result, he broke his leg."

"I promise Clare, nothing bad will happen to you, me, or any of our friends." Jenna stated.

"Okay" I said. Jenna leaned in and gave me the biggest bear hug of the century.

Classes were so slow today, I gues from anticipation. History was a drag: All we talked about was the backstory behind the city of Quebec. Algebra II: A review of slope, which I learned in grade 8. The only exciting parts of school were as always, lunch, and my creative writing class. My writing class just lets me express myself, and no one judges me for it

**7:30 That Night**

"Done" Jenna said as she finished curling the last section of my hair. She then took the wide-toothed comb and ran it through my auburn curls. The result was hair wavy beyond compare. It was amazing. She is such a good hairstylist.

"Thanks Jenna. I love it"

Jenna had walked home with me to my house once school was over. We talked, ate snacks, and got ready for the party. We had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Eli and Adam." I said.

With that, we descended out my room and open the front door of my 2-story home.

"Hey there, my sexy vampire" I said to Eli. "I must say, Edwards, you're the must stunning vampiress I've ever laid my eyes on."

Yes, I know. I'm a vampiress. Eli and i wanted to match, so we decided to become a vampire couple. And no, we aren't Edward and Bella vampires; that is soooo overrated! We are your old-fashioned, stereotypical vampires.I had on a black spider web dress, Eli had on a count Dracula cloak. We both had fangs and blood dripping from them. I had blood red lipstick on, you know, to add dimension to the costume.

"Nice gypsy costume" Adam said to Jenna. " Thanks Adam. You're a cool batman. Too bad I'm not dressed as cat woman."

Oh yeah, by the way, I forgot to tell you something. Jenna and Adam are going out. Eli and I saw how lonely our best friends were and decided to set them up on a blind date. They got along well. They been going out for about 3 weeks now. I keep telling Eli we should double date. I guess this party can count as one.

"You girls ready to go?" Adam asked us.

"Yes!" Jenna and I screamed in excitement.

The four of us bombarbed ourselves into Eli's new car, a Ford Taurus. We pulled off from my house, and pretty soon, we arrived at the abandoned warehouse.

For an abandoned warehouse, the inside looked good. Drew and Adam cleaned up well

The inside of the warehouse was huge. They had painted the walls black, had decals of spooky halloween figures on the walls, glowing, orange pumpkin lanterns dimly lit the ceiling. Not too bright, not too dark. Just enough light to fit to the theme. There were corners of the rooms that had fake spider webs in them. The refreshment table had blood red punch, bat cookies, halloween mints, a cake in the shape of a witch, candy corn, and a tin of apples, which we would bob for later.

"Drew, this party is nice" Jenna said. "Thanks. Adam and I put a lot of work into setting up for this." Drew said.

And you could tell. It was fascinating. I had just walked into a Halloween wonderland.

It was so many people; more than I had expected. But then again, Drew is crazy popular.

I saw Bianca, who was dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, complete with the shiny red shoes, a basket, and a fake Toto inside of it. I waved at her from across the room, and mouthed a hey. She waved back eagerly. She then went to talking to Adam and Jenna, her newfound friend.

Speaking of friends, I wonder where Alli was?

"Eli, have you seen Alli?" I asked. "No, she's probably trying to figure out what shoes she's gonna wear." He replied back with snarkiness. "Eli, this isn't a joke. I'm worried. I haven't seen her in past couple days." "Don't worry Clare, she'll show up soon; she'd never miss a party." "Yeah, I guess you're right." He gave me a reassuring nod.

"Who wants to play 7 minutes in heaven?" Dave asked. Almost everyone there said yes.

Everyone wrote there names on a sheet of paper and either put it in a box labeled BOYS or GIRLS. Eli and I wrote our names down. It's just a harmless game, right?

Dave closed his eyes and read the names of the sheet of paper. "Bianca and Wesley" "No way" Bianca said. "Come on B, it's just a game" "Fine then, Bianca said. Wesley looked way to eager. He had no clue that he wasn't getting anything from Bianca. They walked into the closet and shut the door.

"Your 7 minutes begins... NOW!" Dave yelled.

Everyone sat in the chairs, eyes glued to the door to see if one of them were trying to escape from the challenge.

About 5 minutes had passed, then all we heard was a piercing scream. Everyone shot up from their seats. Dave ran over to the door and flung it open.

There on the ground, were a dead Wesley and Bianca. Wesley had a knife in his heart, while Bianca had an axe in her head.

"No!" Dave and Drew screamed. They each ran over to their friend, Dave to Wesley, and Drew to Bianca.

"Bee, listen to me, Bee. Wake up! We are gonna get you and Wes to the hospital so the doctor can make you feel better. Okay?" Drew said.

Tears started forming in his eyes, and gushed down his face. Dave was the same way. No matter what they said, they weren't coming back. "I'm gonna go get help" KC said. He ran to the front door of the warehouse, but it was locked. All the doors were.

"Guys, all the doors are locked! Whoever did this to Wesley and Bianca are in here, controlling everything!" KC screamed, frantically. Drew noticed a note on the ground beside Bianca's lifeless body. He picked it up and read it aloud: "You all are trapped in here with me. You better pay close attention to what I say. Your life depends on it. Go to the Entertainment room. A suprise is there waiting for you. Remember, your life is now in the palms of my hands. Let the games begin!"

Everyone looked around terrified. I began to speak up. "Guys, we have to do what he says." "No we don't. There has to be another way out of this horrorland." KC said. "There isn't" I said. I continued to tell them about what has happened to me over the past week.

"Whoa. Clare you're like physic or something?" Adam asked.

"Close enough"I said. "Now some of us need to stay here and keep guard. Eli, Adam, Drew, Jenna, KC, and Dave, come with me." Everyone followed my instructions. The seven of us walked slowly to the entertainment room, our breath becoming more rigid with every step we took.

"Here we are" Eli said. Everybody took a huge breath. Eli opened the door, and everyone instantly started screaming. There on the ground lay a cold, lifeless Alli.

"Alli!" I screamed. Jenna and I ran over to her, sobbing. My best friend, Alliyah Bhandari, was dead.

"I'm so sorry girls" Adam said sincerely. The other guys nodded. Adam walked up to us, and stroked our hair.

"Look, a note" Dave said. He picked up the note and read it aloud

"Looks like you guys found the suprise. Now, to advance to the next level, you have to pick up the knife in the corner of the room, and cut out her h-h-heart. Once you are done, one of the seven of you have to eat it. And by the way, she's been dead for days. Good luck. And remember, your lives are now in the palms of my hands."

"T-t-t-this c-can't b-be h-happening!" I said.

I could never eat my friend's heart, let alone cut it out. It was so sick. The bastard who is making us do this is disgusting.

"Who is going to do it?" Drew asked.

"I will" KC said. "Alli was a good person, and a great friend to me. But she would understand the circumstances that we're in" The tall boy said.

KC walked over to the corner of the room, picked up the knife(which had dried blood on it) and walked back over to Alli. His breath became unsteady, tears forming in his eyes. He took off her blood-stained shirt and bra, and began to cut into her barren flesh. He could barely manage to do this. While KC was doing this, I looked over to Dave. He was shaking in fear. They had just had an argument a week before. Now he would never get to tell her that he is sorry.

"Done" KC said. In his hand was my best friend's heart. No one else could bare the thought of eating it. He sliced it up into bits, and laid them in the palm of his hand. Holding his nose, he swallowed the bits of heart, one by one. Once he was finished, his face turned a sour green.

"Oh my god" KC said, before throwing up. He had spit up chunks of her heart and the food he had ate before this fiasco. Everyone shuddered in pure agony at the sight of this.

Jenna had a bottle of coke(The soda, not the drug, you silly geese) in her purse, and reluctantly gave it to him. He guzzled the acidic beverage down.

"What have I done?" KC questioned.

"We all understand man. You did that to save us all. You're a true he-" "AAAAAAHHHH!" Adam's sentence was interrupted by a myriad of screams. The seven of us ran to the front room in the warehouse. Once we arrived to our destination, we saw the bodies of everyone I told to stay behind and keep guard. They were all killed by some poisonous gas.

"Oh no!" I said. "Someone, get me outta here!" Eli ran over to me, hugging me in the cradle position. He started kissing my temples and rubbing small circles on my back. Even though he is comforting me, my heart was beating eratically and I was perpetually rocking back and forth.

"Adam, please tell me everything's going to be alright! Please!" Jenna yelled. Adam didn't respond. "Adam, help me!" Jenna screamed, this time 1000 times more worry in her voice. But Adam didn't respond. He was too busy staring at Dave's lifeless body on the floor, an arrow stuck in the middle of his head.

"Dave!" Drew yelled. He ran over to his buddy, and started shaking, wanting to hug him, hoping it would revive him, and it would be like anything never happened. But it did again. It happened to everybody that I loved, and there's nothing I could do about it.

"Dave man. You have to come back, you have to-" Drew was cut off by a knife going straight into his lung, him collapsing to the floor.

Everyone looked up, and we couldn't believe our eyes.

It was the killer, a mere 10 ft apart from us.

"No one invited me to the party!"

**What do ya think?I told you this would be the start of the climax. I loved writing this chapter. Sorry if it's too gruesome for you, but you guys knew this was going to be a horror story. Please, review. I want to get 20 reviews by Friday! If you do, I will write each indiviual person an Eclare one-shot that's pure fluff! Thanks for reading. Have a fun Labor Day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. Come on, we can make it to 20! RxR!**

Chapter Five: Say it Ain't so

I wish I could erase everything that had happened tonight. Everybody I befriended was gone. Dave, Wesley, Bianca, Drew, and Alli. I am responsible for this. The killer is targeting me. He is doing it to make me weak, tear me down, until I become nothing, and I am easy to kill off.

All I know is that I need to move, quickly. Because the killer is right in front of me.

"I wasn't invited to the party. I have this cool costume on too; did you know, I'm supposed to be a murderer?" The masked man said.

He started running toward us. My friends and I ran as fast as we could, but I tripped and fell. He hovered over me, and grabbed me up from the ground.

"Clare!" Eli said. He started running towards me, but the masked man had me in his arms. Before I knew it, we had entered another room. In the background, I slowly heard my friends shrieks fade away. I felt the man take the two of us upstairs, and locked the door behind us. He threw me down on the ground, and I crawled helplessly into a corner of the small room.

"Now I have you all to myself!" The man said.

"Please, don't hurt me!" I pleaded.

"Clare, I could never hurt you. You're the love of my life, the reason I wake up in the morning. Clare, I couldn't live without you. I need you"

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked.

"No" I replied back.

I watched as he took off his mask. I was shocked when I saw a familiar face.

"Fitz? You did this? You killed all of my friends?"

"I'm sorry Clare. I didn't know how to get close to you, so I decided to eliminate your circle of friends."

"You're a psycho!" I yelled.

"Clare, I did this all for YOU!"

"No, Fitz, you did it for yourself!" I screamed.

He slapped me. "Ow!" I yelped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Clare, I didn't mean to hurt you" Fitz said.

"Get away from me." I said. I ran to the other side of the room.

He came over to me and gently put his hand on my shoulder. By now, my lips were trembling, I was shaking uncontrollably, and my pulse was racing at the speed of light.

"I'll make it up to you." He said. "Close your eyes."

I didn't want to close my eyes, but I had to so he wouldn't harm me again. I was scared to see wait fate has a waiting for me.

I felt Fitz tie up my hands; I screamed at him. But he didn't stop.

Next, he cupped my frightened face with his hands, and slowly leaned in to kiss me. It was a sloppy kiss, utterly terrifying. His saliva tasted of cheap mints. Fitz then kissed me some more. He grew out of breath, and pulled apart from my face.

"Do you like that?" Fitz asked.

_No, _I thought. I don't like it one bit, but I didn't want him to slap me again, or possibly, kill me.

"Yes" I said seductively. "Why don't you come over here, untie me, and we can get this party started." I think I just threw up in my mouth.

"You aren't just messin' with me Edwards, are you?"

"I promise I'm not" I said.

He walked back over to me and untied my hands. He put his gross hands on my hips, and began to kiss me once more.

After about 30 seconds of kissing, he slid his tongue into my mouth. His tongue was disgusting; I wanted to stop so badly, but I knew I couldn't

"MMM" I said. I started to "moan" and I guess it got him excited because he started quickening his pace. He slammed our bodies to the floor, me on the bottom of him. He slid down and started planting kisses on my neck. He then reached to take off my dress.

"No, let me do it" I said. I got up and slid off my dress. He came back over to me, and stared at my chest. "Guess Saint Clare forgot all about Eli." Fitz said. "Who's Eli?" I replied snarky. He approached me slowly. When he was at a good distance, I lifted up my leg and kicked him in his "nards". "You better get back here!" Fitz said, on the ground in pain. I didn't look back. I kept running. Running to nowhere. (BTW, she slid her vampire dress back up!)

**3rd Person Omniscient POV**

"She's in trouble! She's in trouble!" Eli kept repeating to his friend Adam. "Eli, don't say that, just pray that she is okay!" Adam said loudly to his friend. Eli did a loud grunt. He then kicked the locked door that his sweetheart went through. His once slicked back hair was now flaky and all over the place. He kept fidgeting with his vampire cloak, and tapped his fake fangs. "Everything is going to be okay. Clare's going to come running through that door at any minute now." Jenna responded to Eli. "No she isn't! We have to go save her fro-" The door busted open. Everyone jumped, and was relieved when they saw that it was Clare.

Her once wavy auburn hair was in a knotted mess, and her blood red lipstick was smeared. Eli ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I thought I lost you forever!" Eli exclaimed into the crook of her neck.

"I'm here now, and that's all that matters" Clare said, staining Eli's cloak with her tears.

"I'm sorry to be breaking up this love fest, but we need to get the hell outta here!" KC said.

"I think I know a way out" Clare said.

**Back to 1st Person POV (Clare)**

I lead the 5 of us up 4 flights of stairs until we reached the roof. Let's just say, Fitz and I went on a little Scavenger Hunt. KC started yelling at the top of his lungs "Somebody helps us!" Everyone eventually joined in. "Help us!...A man's trying to kill us!...Please, is anybody out there?!"

It was no use. I sat down on the ground, and just looked around. Eli was in a frenzy, Adam was silently panicking, KC was trying to play it cool, but inside I knew he was hurting, I was sitting on the cold, hard rooftop, and Jenna was pacing back and forth. You would think that someone in a gypsy costume could tell us if we would all make it out of here alive. Jenna sighed and approached me.

"Clare bear, I'm freakin' out, freakin' out." "I am too Jenna, just don't think about it. There's no way that he can get up here." I replied assuringly. "You're right." Jenna said. "Do you want to play a game?" I asked. Jenna nodded. She pulled out a deck of tarot cards, and we began dishing out everyone's future. _The fool, The moon, The Ladder of success. Wait a minute, Ladder? I wonder if ther's a fire ladder on the side of the building?_

"Jenna, do you think that there is a fire ladder on the side of this building?" I asked. "I don't know, let's check."

We searched on 3 sides of the rectangular building, and so far, nothing. I prayed that my result was going to change. I walked over to the final side of the building, and looked over to see if there was an escape ladder. Luckily, there was one! _Maybe Madame Sophia was right. Maybe the truth really is in the cards._

"Over here guys, an escape ladder!" I yelled. Jenna, Eli, Adam, and KC ran over to me.

KC shook the ladder. "I'm not sure if this is really stable" KC said. "But I'll take one for the team and try it out myself. I am the heaviest one anyway"

KC approached the ladder, and put his left foot on it, and then his right.

"Don't worry y'all. When I get to ground, I'll call the police, and they'll come and save us. And we'll finally be fr-" A gun bullet went into his head. He locked eyes with Jenna, his grasp from the bars loosened, and he fell to an untimely death. Everyone heard a big "thump".

When we turned around, and we all saw Fitz

"Fitz?!" They said in unison.

"The one and only" He replied. "Clare, I hate that you had to leave so early, we were just getting started."

"What did he do to you?" Eli asked with anger. "Eli, nothing happened."

"If you aren't going to tell him, I will. Your girlfriend wanted to make out with me. She even took off her clothes." Fitz said with a smirk.

"Clare, is this true?" Eli asked. "I did it so he wouldn't hurt me."

"Clare, I would never hurt you" He said. Eli's fists started to ball up, and the anger in him came to a boiling point. He charged straight towards Fitz.

"Come at me bro!" Fitz said. I started screaming out Eli's name, but it was no use. He proceeded with fighting Fitz anyways.

A lot of punches were thrown, both from Eli and Fitz. Adam came in to help, but was knocked unconscious to the ground. Jenna ran over to him to help him regain consciousness. I was officially in panic mode. The fight continued to go on, and moved even closer to me. Fitz had accidently bumped me, and I fell to the ground. All of a sudden, I saw a glint from a shiny object that Fitz had taken out of his pocket. I finally realized what it was. "Eli, watch out!" I yelled. Eli looked over at me, and when he did, Fitz also knocked him to the ground.

"Any last words, Goldsworthy" Fitz asked. Fitz was holding the knife at Eli's neck. One more inch closer and it would have punctured him. "No... You win" Eli stammered. "I what?-I don't think I heard you correctly." Fitz boasted. "I said you win. You can hurt me; just don't hurt her, Clare, my true love." Eli said genuinely. Aww, he is so sweet. But I can't let this happen to him. "No, Fitz, let him live. I have something that will hurt him even more." I said. "I have always wanted you, since day one. I thought you didn't like me, so I settled for the second best, A.K.A, Eli. What I'm saying is Fitz, kiss me" "K, babe!" He ran over to me, and gave me a French kiss.

He then started to give me more kisses on my neck. He signaled for me to take my dress off, so I slid it off. I know this is unbearable for Eli to watch, but I had to do it for US.

Fitz stared at my chest once more, and started planting kisses on my chest. He reached for my bra clasp, and it went tumbling down to the floor. _Wow, Eli and I had never gone this far before. _He slammed my body to the ground, and started feeling me. I lifted up my arms to feel his butt. _Oh, smooth as a baby's bottom._

_Aha. I found what I was looking for, a pocket knife. _I ferociously pulled him of off me. I ran over to Eli. Fitz scrambled up to his 2 feet and said: "Oh no you don't!" He charged after Eli. "Nooooo!" I screamed. I ran over towards Eli, blocking Fitz from stabbing him, but he pushed me away. I proceeded to stick the knife in Fitz's back.

It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Fitz going after Eli, Adam unconscious, Jenna trying to awaken Adam and looking scared because there wasn't much she could do. In an instant, my mind hit_ play._

"Nooooo!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Eli was currently bleeding from his abdomen, the knife still lodged in there. Fitz was on the ground, unconscious from where I had stabbed him in the back. I ran over to Eli.

"Eli, baby, it's going to be alright. It is sweetie, I promise." tears streamed down my face. I took the knife out of his wound, and told him I would be right back. "Jenna, did you find a phone in Fitz's pocket?" I asked. "Yeah, I called 911. They said they're on the way!" Jenna replied. I looked down at Adam. He was still out. But he will probably be better. Eli, on the other hand, I'm not so sure.

I ran back over to Eli, and told him help was on the way.

10 minutes later, emergency responders were on the scene. They had put Eli and Adam on gurneys, and into the ambulances. A news reporter came up to me.

"Young lady, are you alright?" He asked. I recognized him as Ernie Brown, head reporter at Channel 8 news.

"No... my boyfriend... stabbed...all...friends...k-k-killed." I stuttered out. "I am sorry to hear that." He said. He had them cut the cameras off, and he gave me a compassionate hug. I'm sorry for your losses. "Mr. Brown said."T-thank you." I said. He then walked away.

I saw my mom run up to me. "Sweetie, are you alright?" "No…" I whispered. She pulled me in for a hug. "Don't worry; your friends are going to be okay. Come on, I'll give you a ride to the hospital" We walked to her green Kia soul. I opened my door, and sat down. I sighed. "Don't worry honey, things will get better." My mom said. She took off for the Vance Hospital. I hope things will get better.

They have to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for Reading my story thus far. This will be the last chapter of the Toronto Trespasser! I know, you can cry now(JK). But that dosen't mean I'm done writing for good. There are many one-shots to come in the future. RxR.**

Chapter 6: All's Well that End's Well?

I had met Jenna at the hospital, and we visited Adam and Eli. Good news, they were okay! They were scheduled to come home soon. They had a memorial at Degrassi for our classmates who lost their lives during the Halloween Massacre.

They arrested Fitz, and he is now sentenced for 25 years in the Toronto Prison. I'm glad they brought him to justice, but that will never bring my friends back.

But they will always be in my memory.

Since then, I had wrote an autobiography titled _The Halloween Massacre: The Final Four_; I wanted to shine a light on this tragedy, and keep my friends alive, in spirit.

Jenna, Adam, Eli, and myself all had to go see conselors; she told me to write out my feelings, and this is how my autobiography was published. I am scheduled to go to a signing today for it.

"Your book was amazing! It really opened my eyes to all the evils in the world!" A teenage girl exclaimed. "Thank you" I said, as I finished imprinting my signature on the inside of the copy of my book. "It was a pleasure meeting you!" The girl said. "No, the pleasure's mine." She smiled and walked away. "Okay, she's done!" My publicist, Sara, yelled. Everyone walked away. Eli slowly approached me.

"Hello #1 author!" He said. "Hey Goldsworthy". "How was your day?" I asked. "Well, I played video games with Adam, went shopping with my mom, you know, the gist." He chuckled. I giggled in return. "How bout you, Adam, Jenna, and I all have a movie night? With pizza and wings?" "Sounds good Edwards, I'll hit them up!"

"Thanks for coming!" I exclaimed. "We had a good time Clarebear; we should do this more often!" Jenna said. "Yeah, we should." I gave her a goodbye hug. "Bye Adam" I said. "Bye guys! Have fun you two!" Jenna and Adam got into Adam's(Drew's) old truck. They pulled up.

"I should get going too." Eli said. "Don't want to miss out on sleep, you know, since I'm taking my pills." "I understand" I said. "See you in the A.M.?"  
Eli asked. "Guess you will" I gave him a passionate kiss before he left. I watched as he left my yard and drove off.

I shut the door behind me. I walked upstairs into my room, and plopped down on my bed. I am soooo exhausted. I lay there for a good 20 minutes with my ipod in, when I heard a knock at the door. Since know one was home, I assumed it was my parents, or Jake. I went to go answer my door. "About time you got home, you're 10 minutes past your cur-" "Hey Clare" "What? It can't be?"

In front of me stood a very familiar person.

"Alli?"

**Duhm, duhm, duhm! Oh, cliffhanger. And yes, I meant to say Alli! This is officially the last chapter of The Toronto Trespasser. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, followed, and favorited this story. It means the world to me? I leave you to imagine what plays out next. And with that, I bid you ado! RxR! :)**


End file.
